


Stay-at-home Dad

by Ella_Starhill



Series: Tales from a Brooklyn family loft [8]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Fanart, Fanfiction, Future Fic, M/M, One Shot, Post-Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy: Born to Endless Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ella_Starhill/pseuds/Ella_Starhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the real world of parenting - even for Shadowhunters and Warlocks two little kids and full-time jobs are a bit too much to handle. Surprisingly enough Jace may have a solution…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay-at-home Dad

[Inspiration!](http://ella-starhill.tumblr.com/post/146713348508)

 

“Izzy gives her regards,” Jace said following Alec into the kitchen of the Brooklyn loft, nearly stepping over a giant box of paint bottles on the floor before dropping a cake box and some folders onto the table. “The latest meeting protocols and an update on the Greenridge incident. Plus Jocelyn made cupcakes.”

“Thanks, why didn’t Izzy come herself?” Alec moved towards Magnus’ fancy bean to cup coffee machine pushing the button and getting two mugs out of the cupboard.

“Hey, Buddy!” Jace exclaimed, ignoring Alec’s question in favor of squatting down next to Max who was standing in front of the windows in a corner of the kitchen, the finger paint on his hands making his blue skin even more spectacular. “You got talent, I can see that. I live with an artist and this is just awesome.”

“It’s a jumble of colors which will probably turn to a disgusting brown mess very soon, Jace.”

“That’s mean. You should encourage your son’s abilities.”

“First he’s one year old, he is entitled to just play and discover what his talents might be. Second I am pretty sure it won’t be painting, trust me. Sugar?”

“Clary says I gain too much weight.”

“That’s why you brought the cake?” Alec smirked.

“I need to get rid of the stuff. Really, Jocelyn needs a job. Badly. She turned into a full-load mother hen and drives Luke and Clary nuts.”

“You didn’t answer my question before regarding Izzy.”

“She is just very busy with her trip to Alicante coming up soon and the thing in Greenridge. Well, I actually wanted to talk to you about that in general,” he sighed, sitting down in front of Alec at the kitchen table. “We need you back at the Institute, Alec.”

“I was there just yesterday…”

“I know, I know. But it’s nearly half a year that you made Izzy your official stand-in to be able to take care of Max and Rafe. And I understand. I really do. It’s a lot of responsibility. You love them. Did I ever tell you, that the feeling of our bond did change the first weeks Max was with you? There was another sensation somehow, some kind of brightness, very strong and very deep, that hadn’t been there before. I guess it came with you becoming a father. Nevertheless, Alec, we need you, too, and I know for a fact that you miss working. I know you still struggle to see it yourself, but not having you with us is a great loss.”

“Shit,” Alec remarked crossing his arms. “So Izzy HAS trouble leading the Institute?”

“No, not at all. I mean, not in the daily work at least. It’s just…Look. Our sister is a great mind, greater than you and me together. She has gained a lot of knowledge over the years and she is a great leader. But she is not a politician, Alec. She is too straightforward, too logical for negotiating and we don’t have to start on me. We are not the most level-headed Shadowhunters… We need you.”

“I know. But I have to find a solution for this –,“ he spread his arms, “first. This is my family and Magnus and I need to figure out what to do. Max is far away from school age and even though Rafael could theoretically go to tutoring classes, with all the things he had to endure over the last years, he isn’t ready for that, yet. At this stage I am happy he didn’t bolt when he saw you at the door and actually said hello to you.”

Right on clue they heard little footsteps from the living room, Rafael peeking around the corner, advancing them shyly at the table. “Can I have something to drink?”

“Of course. What would you like, a glass of water or fruity tea?

“Fruity tea, please.”

“Okay, I get you one ready. Look, Uncle Jace brought some cake from Jocelyn. You remember, Aunt Clary’s mom?”

Rafael nodded stating, “She gave me the book with the two rabbits.”

“That’s her. Would you set the table, Monkey?” Rafe came over to Alec who passed him some plates and cutlery. “Hey, Jace, can you wash Max’ hands for me?”

“Sure. Cake-time, Blueberry!” He strolled over, holding the little warlock up, and going over to the sink, afterwards set about handing out the cake. “Do you want to choose the color, Rafael?” he hold out a hand for him and was surprised when, after hesitating just a few seconds, the boy placed himself on his lap. “I want the green one.”

“Green it is. So, dig in, Rafe!”

And that he did in every sense of the word. Jace looked down curiously at the boy, who ferociously attacked his cupcake. Alec sat another cupcake in front of Max in his highchair when he noticed  Rafael’s frantic movements. He reached his hand out tenderly to still Rafael’s busy hands.

“Easy, Monkey, easy. You remember what Magnus and you talked about on Sunday? You don’t have to hurry, no one will take the cake away from you and there will be supper in two hours.”

Rafe looked down on his plate, a flush creeping up his cheeks. “I am sorry.” he said sheepishly.

“It’s alright, not your fault, Monkey, no need to apologize. It’s just a reminder. Go a bit slower, okay? Because if you eat too fast your tummy will hurt.” He tenderly stroked his son’s cheek, smoothing some strands out of his face.

Rafael nodded, contemplating and leaning just a tiny bit into the touch. Alec didn’t push him, just sat there observing and waiting. Eventually the boy looked up at him, taking a deep breath asking: “Can you cut it in pieces for me?”

“Of course.”

Magnus had worked out, that cutting the food into pieces helped Rafe to slow down his eating and enjoying it as more than satisfying a hunger, that was just etched into him due to his traumatizing first years.

Alec started to cut. “You were saying, Jace?”

Jace looked at Alec. He wasn’t surprised how good of a father his parabatei was. But just as Alec himself, Jace had assumed that after his coming-out having a family wasn’t in the cards for him anymore. There was a very deep gratefulness within Jace right now that he had been so utterly wrong. (And probably narrow-minded without even noticing it, but well, he was working on that.) Seeing Alec with his kids, he realized that it would have been the world’s greatest unfairness to deny this man being a father. Unlike Izzy and him Alec was simply born to be a parent. It all came to him so naturally, so casually it made Jace warm inside just from looking at them. And didn’t he become an enormously big sap… Alec looked him in the eyes for a few seconds clearly feeling an echo of his inner emotions.

Jace wasn’t sure though, if continuing the discussion in front of the kids would be wise. “It’s okay,” his brother mouthed at him reassuringly.

“Well, maybe, just maybe, there is a solution to your problem,” Jace turned back to the matter.

“If you want to suggest my parents can babysit more, just drop it. As much as I appreciate them coming around and caring for their grandchildren, I remember our own childhood. There are things, you aren’t able to get out of a person and Magnus and I want to be in charge of how to raise our kids and how not.”

“That’s why we – and as I say we I mean Clary, Luke and me – “

Alec raised an eyebrow, “You talked to Luke about this? Why?”

“If you haven’t realized by now, I talk a lot about you in general, because you are my parabatei and my best friend. To be fair Clary mostly tries to avoid bringing you up at the moment, because her mother would pester her about grandchildren. Which won’t happen any time soon. As much as I love these two here, Magnus and you don’t have a life anymore.”

“We have one, it’s just different.”

“Whatever lets you sleep at night.”

Alec rolled his eyes, biting into his cupcake while bending down to pick up some crumbs Max had made flying to the kitchen floor.

“You remember Jocelyn working as an artist when hiding in the mundane world?”

“Yes. She is not able to do that anymore because of the wrist injuries.”

“Right. Did you know that back then she made most of her money not by selling her artwork but giving classes?”

“So…?” Alec squinted at his brother having no clue where this conversation was going.

“She taught children at the local art school. She was very good and loved doing it. You need a babysitter you can trust, has experience with kids and your kids already know. Jocelyn needs a new task.” He interrupted himself bouncing Rafe on his legs a few times. “What do you think, Rafael? Do you like Clary’s mom?”

“She makes good cakes.”

Alec and Jace laughed. “You know, if it’s working out, this could be a real thing. You are not the only ones having this problem. Times have changed, most parents are working full time for the Clave. Lydia and Henry for example. They would probably beg on their knees to Jocelyn. Besides Simon says…”

“Simon? Gee, have you already talked to everyone about this apart from us? And what does Jocelyn actually say to all of that?”

“Well, let’s say Clary works on telling her about this plan.”

“She doesn’t even know?”

“Just promise me to think about it and talk to Magnus. He adores Jocelyn, he knows her better than any of us, and although it pains me to admit it, he is a good judge of character.”

“Okay, we will see.” Alec sighed gathering together their plates.

“So, Rafe, your aunt Izzy told me your parents got you a really cool climbing wall for your room. I am a bit envious, you know. I would have loved one when I was at your age. Wanna show me?”

“Can I, Alec?”

“Sure, I will give Max a bath. Be careful with the mat when you pull it out. And no climbing without Jace being in the room, alright?

“Yes.” He ran after Jace who was already halfway through the apartment. Alec heard his brother exclaim “Holy Fu…I mean, wow, that’s a cool thing for sure!” and Rafe happily responding with a giggle.


End file.
